The world of darkness
by Foxie89
Summary: This is a reader insert story:) after you saw something very weird in the middle of the night, you can't stop thinking about it. So you start researching and soon enough your life changes much more than you would ever expect.
1. Chapter 1

"(y/n)! Wake up or we will be late again!" Your room-mate Sophie shook with you. You slowly opened one eye to adapt to the light. _What time is it?_ You took your phone from the nigh table. _Shit! 8 o'clock! _You jumped out of your bed and quickly put on some clothes.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" You yelled at your best friend.

"Sorry, I forgot!" She shouted back from the other room.  
"Thanks." You muttered under your breath, so she couldn't hear it.

Once you were prepared to go to school, you walked out of your apartment. Sophie wasn't ready as always and you didn't have time to wait for her. At least one of you won't be late today.  
You ran down the stairs of the dormitory and bumped into your other friend.

"Oh, hi James." You greeted him. You have got a crush on him quite a long time, but you have always known that he likes Sophie.

"Good morning, (y/n)." He smiled at you and looked behind you, expecting Sophie.

"She isn't ready yet." You shrugged.

"Ok, let's go then." Both of you walked towards school. Today is Thursday and you and James have a lot of lessons together. You are currently studying at a University in New York and you love it here!

Your school day was great as always and you had loads of fun with James during lessons. He knows how to make you laugh. That's the thing you love about him the most. Besides today you are going to a big party in town with him and Sophie and you are very excited.

At 8 o'clock you and even Sophie were ready to go! James was already waiting downstairs and when you came down, he whistled. You know, that it was probably just for Sophie, but you blushed anyway.

All of you ordered a taxi and went to the biggest club in town. Once you arrived to the club, James disappeared to get you some drinks.

"So, who will I end up tonight with?" Sophie said to you as she was looking around for nice boys. You frowned. _What about James?_

"Sophie, you know that James likes you, right?" You told her.

"Oh, he's just a friend." She answered, not even looking at you, as she was distracted by the boys. You gasped. You would give everything for James. And she doesn't even bother to tell him, that she likes him just as a friend and plays with him! You got very mad at her and suddenly you didn't want to party anymore. She ruined your mood! You turned on your heel and made your way to the bar, forgetting about James and ignoring Sophie, who was calling for you.

"2 shots!" You ordered as you sat on the barstool. After few shots (or maybe after too many shots) you started to feel sick. You paid for your drinks and left the bar. It was really late and because you didn't see either Sophie or James, you left alone. You wouldn't speak to her anyway. It was a bit stupid though, how much you were mad at her, but you just couldn't understand how she can be so blind. _Doesn't she see that he loves her? That I love him?_

You stumbled across the street, looking for a taxi. The cool air made you feel a bit better, so you didn't feel like you will throw up anymore.

After a while of walking, you realised, that you have no idea where you are. You glanced around. You were standing in an abandoned street. You didn't even hear the music form the club! _How did I get here?_ You started to walk faster to get out of this part of New York.

Suddenly you heard a loud thump behind you. You turned around to see a man running towards you. He was looking horrible, beaten face and black eyes? You froze on a place, not able to move. Two men appeared behind him, chasing him.

Although you were on the end of the street, you could see that they had guns. This woke up from your trance. Even though you were drunk, you managed to hide amongst the bins. You twitched as you heard a gunshot. You peeked out to see the man with black eyes pressed against the wall, the other two men holding him and shouting at him. You couldn't understand what they are saying though. One of them was smaller, with brown and short hair, you couldn't see his face. The other one was way taller and with a bit longer dark brown hair.

When the shorter one took out of his pocket a knife, a black smoke came from the beaten guy's mouth. You covered your mouth with a hand to not scream. _What the hell?_

After the black smoke disappeared, the beaten guys fell on the ground. It looked like he was unconscious. The tall one grabbed the man on the ground and ran in your direction with the other guy. You pressed your back against one of the bins, trying to be invisible. In a minute you heard footsteps and voices.

"Dean, hurry up. We have to get him to the hospital."  
"Fucking demon. I hate these son of bitches the most."  
"Stop complaining and focus on running."  
"Shut up, Sammy."

This was all you could hear. After a while when you were sure that they are gone, you crawled out of your hiding place. You were dirty and shaken up. _Demons?_

You don't remember how you got home.  
"Where the hell have you been, (y/n)? I was worried!" Sophie asked you once you opened the door.

"I just needed to clean my head." You lied.

"(y/n), it's 5 in the morning. What happened? Why are you so dirty?" She walked towards you and put her hands on your shoulders.

"Were you crying?" She was looking into your eyes and you could see the concern in hers.

"What? Of course not!" You touched your cheeks. They were wet from tears but you don't remember, that you were crying. Sophie tilted her head, not believing you. She knows you so well after all.

"I felt so guilty after I ran away from you. I am sorry." You apologised, hoping that she will believe you this time.

"Don't worry! It's okay." She hugged you tightly.

"I-I think I am gonna take a shower now." You said once she released you from the hug.

"Okay, Goodnight." She smiled at you and walked to her room.

You took a long shower, trying to wash away your memories, but it wasn't helping. Instead of it you threw up into the toilet. _Great._ You changed into your pyjama and went to bed. You were feeling like a steamroller rolled over you. You didn't sleep very well though. You were having dreams about demons with black eyes and a black smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"(y/n), wake up!" Someone shook your shoulder.

"Whaat..." You groaned, still half asleep. You had a big headache and felt like you didn't sleep at all.

"It's Friday! Move your ass, it's already quite late." Sophie yelled at you as she was walking away. Instead of waking up, you just turned over.

"I am not going anywhere today." You shouted at her, your voice echoing in your head making your headache even worse.

"Why?" Sophie hurried back to your room, worrying about you. You turned to her and said: "I am feeling like crap. I drank too much yesterday."

"Oh, okay. Let me bring you something" With these words she walked away. In a minute she was back, standing at your bed with a glass of water and pills against the headache.

"Take this, it will help you." She passed it carefully to you and kissed your forehead.

"Get well." She smiled at you and disappeared out of the apartment. You drank a little bit of water just to wash down the pill. Then you fell back asleep.

The second time you woke up, you were greeted with silence in your apartment. You looked at your mobile phone to see it was 12 o'clock. So everyone was still in school. At least you will have time for yourself. You sat up, your head still spinning a little but you definitely felt a lot better. You slowly walked to your little kitchen and made a tea. Tea always helps no matter if you feel depressed or if you are sick. After it was done, you grabbed your laptop and lay in your bed. You switched on your laptop and sipped from your mug. You wanted to watch a movie, something funny what would cheer you up. You searched a while on the internet until you found a perfect movie. The description of the movie sounded good but you found yourself falling asleep after 20 minutes of the movie. You gave up and got another idea what you could do. You just wanted to make yourself sure, that you were too drunk and what you had seen yesterday didn't mean anything. So you googled demons. You found creepy websites about Satan and this kind of things. But after a while you found a website, which looked like a normal one.

There was written a lot of stuff about them. Things like as a protection use holy water or a devil trap? The picture of the devil trap looked quite complicated but also a bit funny. You found out about possessions. People who get possessed by demons lose control of their body, their eyes can turn into black and demons, when they don't have any body, look like a black smoke. You started to feel strange. _Was it all true? Do they really exist?_ Even though you didn't believe it, you wanted to know more about all these stuff. So you started to read the whole website, about ghosts, wendigos, vampires, shapeshifters. At the end you felt very confused. _Where did they get all these information?_ You couldn't believe that they made it all up, so you looked at the profile of the admin. The guy looked quite normal, a bit of nerdy though. He was 55 and claimed that he is a retired hunter? After even googling the guy called Henry Swalter, you gave up. _This doesn't make any sense!_ Suddenly your phone started ringing; you reached for it and answered the call. It was just Sophie, checking in on you and asking you if you want to go with them to a cinema. You politely refused and ended it.

Your eyes were burning from the long research. You didn't notice that it was already 4 o'clock in the evening. You were so bored. Sophie and James were gone and you had no idea what to do. So you looked again at the website about the demons. Maybe if you called the guy, he would tell you if he made it up or not. You found his number quite easily, it was written in the contact details. You nervously dialled the number and listened to the sounds of your phone. On the third ringing, he picked it up.

"Hello?" He said. You didn't know what to tell him. What if he will think that you are a creep? _So what!_ You won't sleep until you ask him.

"Hi." You said after an awkward silence.

"Who is this?" He asked you. His voice sounded tired but rough.

"I-I am sorry to bother you, I just wanted to ask you something about your blog, website." You stuttered.

"Oh, you actually read it? Do you like it?" He suddenly sounded very excited.

"Ahh...Yeah, you write really nice. However I wanted to ask you, where did you get this kind of information? Did you make it up?" You asked, biting your nails. He started laughing.

"You think that I made it up?" He said between the laughs. You waited until he calmed down.

"If you read my profile, you would know that I am a former hunter." He said.

"But I thought that these things don't exist." You said confused.

"Ohh...so why did you call me then?"

"Ehh...well...I think that I saw something very weird so I wanted to check it on the internet and I found your website."

"What do you mean by weird?" He asked you. You didn't know what to say. He is a stranger, but you can tell this shit only to him. So you told him what you witnessed, he was quiet during your story and in the end he just said: "Visit me at 3 o'clock tomorrow at my house." And he hung up. You stared at your phone a while. You don't want to visit him. Maybe he is a psychotic killer or something. But do you have a choice?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day you felt good. You still couldn't believe that you will actually meet the guy today at 3. Sophie wanted to go shopping, but you told her that you have an appointment at a bank. You couldn't tell her about Henry. You couldn't tell anyone what happened because no one would believe you. And you had to make things straight.

Once the clock struck 2:30, you said goodbye to Sophie and made your way to the parking lot, where your car was. You started to feel a little nervous. What if the guy is some killer? Or what if he rapes you? _Oh come on I can take care of myself! _

When you arrived at the house, it was just 2:50. You had ten more minutes. You looked at your phone and just for sure you set a direct dialling for 991. You never know what can happen.

After a while you got out of the car and walked towards the house, which was hiding all of your answers. At least Henry doesn't live so far away from you. Fortunately his house is almost out of the city, so no one, who you would know, was around.

At 3:01 you sheepishly knocked on the door. Henry opened the door like 3 seconds after your knock. You smiled at him and slowly said: "My name is (y/n), I called you yesterday about the stuff."

"Ohhh...Come in, I was waiting for you." He invited you in. He looked quite nice, normal guy. He had short brown hair with grey and silver hair. His eyes were tired, but still blue. He didn't look creepy at all, but you can't judge people by their looks. He pointed to the living room so you went there and sat on a chair. He sat opposite to you and took a look at you.

"So tell me again the whole story." He encouragingly smiled at you. You didn't understand why you had to tell it to him again, but you did it anyway.

"Do you remember the names of the hunters you saw?" He asked you after you finished.

"The hunters?"  
"Eh, the guys you saw in the alley? Possibly hunters."

"Oh...I think it was Dean and Sammy?" He stood up and rubbed his hands.

"So you met the Winchesters! That's wonderful!"

"Sorry, what?"

"The Winchesters are very good hunters." He explained. You didn't know what to say, you still didn't believe him or did you? You weren't sure.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" He looked directly into your eyes, waiting for your response. You wanted to say something, but you just opened your mouth, wordless.

"Okay, let me show you something." He left the room, so you just followed him. He went to a basement, but you stopped. You definitely didn't want to go with a strange guy to a creepy basement. He looked back at you.

"I promise I won't rape you or hurt you." He stretched his hand towards you.

"Why should I trust you?"  
"Because you want to know the answers, why else would you be here? And I am too old anyway." _Well, he's kind of right. _You grabbed his hand and hesitantly followed him to the basement. Once you stepped on the floor, you let his hand go.

At first it wasn't creepy at all. The basement looked like an ordinary one. Once you reached a big wardrobe and he opened it, you changed your mind. The wardrobe was full of guns, salt and other weird stuff. There were even stakes. You started to walk back. He noticed it and turned to you.

"I'm not gonna kill you, okay? I just want to show you something." _Why did I go here? What was I thinking?_ You thought that he will shoot you and you were prepared to run for your life, but instead of it, he just gave you a book.  
"Take it, and if you change your mind about it, call me." He said and closed the awful wardrobe. You stared at him for a while, waiting for something. But he didn't do anything. He just walked you to the door and waved at you, while you were leaving.

Once you sat in the car, you relieved. You quickly examined the book and got to know, that it's Henry's diary about his hunting time. You put it on the passenger seat and drove home. When you came home, you found the apartment empty just with a note from Sophie. She went shopping with other friend of yours and will be back soon. You didn't mind at all. You lay into your bed and read the new diary for the whole time until she came back.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up at 11 o'clock. It was Saturday and you definitely want to visit Henry. You got to know everything about him and you want to know more. Two days ago you didn't even know about any of the monsters in the world. And today? Someone would say that you are a weirdo, nerd. But you knew yours. You became very interested in these things. Like a lot!

You jumped out of your bed and took a shower. Once you looked like a human again, you grabbed the diary and on your way out of the apartment you shouted at Sophie:"I am going out."

Before she could say anything, you ran down the stairs and walked again to your car. You quickly drove to his house and eagerly knocked on his door.

"Come in!" He shouted at you. You opened the door and walked inside. But when you came to the living, you noticed, that there isn't just him, but one more hunter, more precisely a female hunter. They turned to you and the woman took a look at you with a raised eyebrow.

"And who are you?" She asked you. She was black and had short black hair. She looked quite harsh though.

"My-my name is (y/n). I was here yesterday; I just wanted to give you this back." You stuttered and handed Henry's journal. And then you turned on your heal and headed back. You didn't want to bother them.

"(Y/n), wait!" Henry exclaimed. You stopped and turned back to face him.

"I guess you didn't come here to just give me my journal back." He said with a question look. You hesitantly smiled at him.

"I can come later; I don't want to bother you." You explained.

"You don't bother me at all. And Tamara is here just for a sec right?" He looked at the woman.

"I will call you later." She said and left. Once she closed the door behind her, an awkward silence spread between the two of you.

"So I guess you believe me now." He said as he was sitting down on the couch. You saw it as an opportunity to sit down too.

"Yeah, I guess." You answered, looking into his eyes.  
"Have you read all of it?"

"Yes...And I would like to know more." You added hesitantly.

"What do you want to know then?" So you started asking him questions about everything. What is it like to be a hunter? Why had he done it? Where did he get this information?

All of your questions were answered and in the end you knew literally everything about him and the hunting life. You looked at the clock, which were on the wall. It was already 4 o'clock in the evening. You stomach rumbled to remind that you haven't eaten since morning.

"I think it's quite late, so I am gonna go." You stood up and stretched your legs.

"Ok. If you want you can visit me later. I can teach you something." Henry offered to you.

"What do you mean?" You asked, confused.

"Well..(y/n), now you know everything theoretical. And I can teach how to fight, how to shoot...you know there aren't many hunters in the world and every single one is priceless." He smiled at you. _Me? And a hunter?_

"Ah...thanks for the offer, but I think I will pass." You said quickly and headed out of the apartment. He didn't answer you, so you just left without saying goodbye.

You kind of got lost on the way back, because you weren't really paying attention where you are going. You were thinking about what Henry told you. _Could I be a hunter? Save people and hunt things?_ _But what about college? What about Sophie? What about my family?_

When you realised that you are in an odd part of the city, you turned your car and drove back to the dormitory. You were quite tired even though you haven't done anything today. The thing, you didn't know, was that Sophie was waiting for you, because she was worried. She realised that something changed about you.

"Where have you been?" She asked you, when you entered. You threw your keys into a bowl next to the door and sat on the couch next to her, exhausted.

"I just went for a walk. I needed to go on a fresh air." You lied.

"Stop lying to me, (y/n)!" Suddenly she was angry.

"I am not lying!" You resisted.

"Of course you are. Since the party you have been acting weird! What happened?" She sounded worried.

"Nothing...I-I..."  
"You know what? Leave it for yourself." She retorted and stormed out of the living room. You stared at her closed door. _What the hell just happened?_


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie hasn't talked to you for a weak so far and you still didn't know why. You haven't visited Henry since Saturday and you weren't planning to do it. Why would you do it? He thinks that you want to become a hunter and that's not true. You just want to live your normal life and finish college and find a job...

You were trying to talk to Sophie, but she always ignored you and went outside. You asked James about it, but he told you that he hasn't spoken to Sophie since Friday. When you asked him why, he didn't want to tell you. Something odd was going on!

You went shopping on weekend and bought some new clothes, which you desperately needed. When you came home, something wasn't right. There was a weird smell.

"Sophie!" You shouted. She walked out of your room. _What the hell was she doing there?_

"What have you done in here? It smells like, like I don't know what." You said angrily. She just started laughing.

"Is here something funny?" You put your hands on your hips.

"Nothing at all. I am just glad that I finally meet you, (y/n)." She smirked at you. Something is definitely wrong.

"Sophie, are you ok? What are you talking about?"

"Ohhh...I am not Sophie, but I think she's doing just fine." _What?!_

"Did you really think that I haven't noticed you in the alley?" She continued, walking closer to you. You swallowed hard. _Could it be the d-demon?_ You started to back. Suddenly she appeared in front of you, her eyes completely black.

"Such a shame of a beautiful body." She tilted her head. You started shaking; you were so scared of the new Sophie. Suddenly rage took control over your body to defend your best friend.

"Let Sophie go!" You shouted at her.  
"Nah, it wouldn't be such fun" She smirked. You were done with this freaking demon! So you punched her in the nose. The demon was quite surprised with your attack. Her nose started bleeding and you might even broke her nose. Your hand was hurting from it though.

Sophie reacted quite quickly after your punch; she threw you on the cupboards. You heavily landed, hurting your back. You shakily stood up and grabbed a knife from the counter. At least now you have something with what you can fight back. You don't want to kill Sophie though, she is still in there. But you couldn't exorcist the demon out of her body, because you don't remember the spell. And you can't draw a devil trap!

She moved towards you, smiling.

"Aww, you think that you can hurt me with a knife?" You clenched your teeth to concentrate more. You haven't even done anything, and you were suddenly pinched to a wall. You couldn't reach the floor, only having the knife in your right hand. She was slowly walking towards you as she was strangling you.

"You are so adorable as you are trying to hurt me. But you would never be able to hurt Sophie...Would you?" She said to you. You fought back one last time, stabbing the knife into her chest. She screamed, letting you go.

"You Bitch!" She shrieked. You fell on the floor. Even though you felt so weak, you grabbed her legs and slammed with her to the floor. She hit her head, you even heard a little crack. Sophie passed out, with a knife in her chest. A little puddle of blood started to appear under her head and body. Tears were streaming down your face as you knelt down, stroking her hair. _I just killed her. I just killed my best friend!_

You realised what you had done. You have to get out of her, before she wakes up or the police come. You ran to your room, packed some clothes, pictures, your laptop and some documents about your identity.

Once you ran out of the room and saw the body, you nearly broke down.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." You whispered towards her and ran out of the apartment, locking the door.

Once you were sitting in your car, you put your head in your hands and started crying. Yu didn't want to believe it. _Why would this happen to me?_

After you calmed down, you drove out of the parking lot. You were still sobbing, but as long as you could see where you are driving, you didn't care. You drove like 2 hours until you reached a motel. You parked your car and checked in the motel on a fake name as Henry used to do it.

When you came to your room, you just lay on the bed and cried again. Somewhere between the sobs and punching the pillow, you fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a miracle that you didn't have nightmares. Maybe it was because you were just so tired that you didn't have time for dreaming. You woke up at 10 o'clock in the morning. The world was spinning, so you stayed in bed. Your phone was vibrating almost every minute but you didn't care. You can't talk to anyone right now. Your mum is possibly worried and maybe James as well, but they don't know what you did. You can't come back to the college, what if the cops will suspect you? You were her roommate after all.

Later in the evening you turned on the TV in your room, you haven't eaten the whole day, you didn't feel like it. And the TV made it even worse. Why? There were news and of course there was also the horrible tragedy in the dormitory. You couldn't watch it so you switched to another channel. You didn't really know what you were watching but at least you weren't thinking about Sophie. Or were you?

The next few days you stayed in the motel. You didn't go out because you didn't see a point in it. You ordered pizza everyday and let the messenger deliver it directly in front of your door so you didn't have to go anywhere. He always asked you if you are okay, you had to look like crap when even a messenger asked you if you are okay. You didn't answer any of your calls, but you texted your mum and James that you are okay and then you destroyed the phone. You have to forget about them, you can't see them ever again, it would be too dangerous. There can be a possibility that the demon would choose one of them and you don't want to risk that.

On the fourth day the messenger didn't ask you how you fell and you were glad for it. You paid for the pizza and sat by the table. When you opened the pizza, you lost your appetite. There was written a little message in the box. It said: "It is going to be okay." And that's when you realised that it will never be okay again. The demon is still alive and he wants to kill you. You can't do anything about it..._Wait, actually..._

Suddenly you were full of energy! Why haven't you thought of it sooner? You can kill the freaking demon by yourself! You can avenge Sophie and then go back to your family! You grabbed the box of pizza and keys from your car. You made a decision. You will be a hunter until you kill the son of a bitch. And Henry will help you even if he doesn't want to.

You ran to the car and quickly drove to his house. It took you about one hour and you even ate the pizza in the car. You put on a big hoodie and your sunglasses, you never know, maybe some cops are around. It's only a matter of time until they will launch an investigation for you.

You knocked on the door, impatiently waiting for him to open the door. When he finally opened the door, he didn't recognise you. He just stared at you confused.

"It's me, (y/n). I need your help."You whispered. He took a long look at you and then he let you in. Once you were inside you put off the stupid hood.

"What do you want?" He asked you, crossing his arms on his chest.

"At first I want to tell you that I had to kill Sophie, because there was a demon inside her." You explained. He didn't answer you so you just continued.

"I apologise for my last visit and that I didn't call you or something." He relaxed a bit at this sentence.

"And I wanted to ask you, if you could train me so I can kill the freaking demon." After your request there was a tense silence. He was just looking into your eyes and you started losing hope that he would ever train you.

But he said yes. He agreed and he will let you stay with him in his house so he can train you. You were so happy! Well, you weren't really happy but you felt definitely better.

You drove back to the motel and packed your things. When you arrived at his house, you had no idea how much your life will change.


	7. Chapter 7

Five months passed and you still train. You weren't expecting that it will take so much time. But you had to learn how to shoot, how to kick someone else's ass and how to take care of yourself. The police is still searching for you but you are not in the news anymore so at least something. You and Henry moved to a safer place anyway, which was an old house for sale in the middle of nowhere. Because it wasn't near a city or even a village, you hardly met people. You kinda missed all your friends and family but you can't contact them. It would be too dangerous, especially when the demon is still out there. Henry is very kind to you and a very good teacher, sometimes a bit harsh, but you don't complain. At least you will be prepared to face whatever is in the dark.

The alarm clock woke you up at 9 o'clock in the morning. You jumped out of the bed and dressed for the regular training, leggings and an old t-shirt. You went down from your room to prepare a breakfast for you and Henry. After you fried some eggs and bacon, you shouted upstairs: "Breakfast is ready!"

When he came down, you have already put the plates on the table. Once he sat down, you asked him as every day.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Henry looked at you then down at his plate, thinking.

"I was thinking, that maybe it's enough trainings." He said, eating slowly.

"What do you mean?" You asked, excited. Maybe you are finally prepared!

"I think that you should find yourself a case." He nodded.

"You think I am finally prepared?" You jumped from the chair.

"Yes,(y/n). I do." You walked around the table and hugged him.

"Thank you for everything." You said, hugging him tightly. He has been like a father to you during these months after all. He is the only person, who knows what you had done and whom you can trust. Tears started to fill in your eyes, but you as a new person could hold them.

"Calm down, (y/n). You are not leaving me forever. I will help whenever you need to." He patted your shoulder. You pulled away and smiled at him.  
"Thanks Henry." You looked directly into his blue eyes.

"No worries. Now go, pack your stuff and get out of my sight." He pointed to the stairs. You laughed a bit and ran up the stairs. You don't want to leave him but at the same time you want to be free and do whatever you want. No more trainings, no more waking at 2 o'clock in the morning, because you have to be prepared at any time. While you were packing, you were thinking about your future. You will be now alone, completely alone. _Such a scary thought._

Once you were finished with packing, you ran down the stairs, kissed Henry on his cheek, thanked him again and made your way to your car. You waved at him as you were driving away.

You checked in into the first motel you saw on your fake name (y/n) Potter. It wasn't such a bad one and you were just glad for a room.

Once you were in your room, you started researching for a case. You should find an easy one for the first time. Of course you wanted to find the demon and kill it, but Henry told you that you should first try it out on something else. And you trust him. It took you like 2 hours until you found something what could be a ghost. Last month a woman was found in a hotel room with sliced throat. It could be a suicide if you hadn't found out, that in this hotel, in this room number 169 has happened over 10 "suicides" past 2 years. You looked up the first incident, which was about a teenage girl, who committed a suicide. She was found in a bath tub with sliced throat. Her name was Bethany Whinston. She reportedly ran away from home and hid in the hotel in front of her father, who had beaten her. Her mother burned her body though, so how come she kills as a ghost in the room? You frowned as you were thinking. Maybe she left something in the room, something, what would hold her in this world. But why would she do that? You closed your laptop and rubbed your eyes. The hotel is in Indianapolis and you are now in Altoona in the middle of Pennsylvania. It should take you about 8 hours.

You looked at your new phone, which Henry bought for you. It is 2 o'clock. _Maybe I should grab some lunch._

You stood up and stretched yourself. You have to buy some stuff anyway. So you drove to a supermarket and bought salt and some petrol. You still have some lighter so you don't need that one. Then you bought a frozen pizza and drove back to the motel. Then you just watched TV and went early to bed to not be tired next morning.

AN: Just few more chapters until you meet the winchesters (like 2 or 3):)) I hope you like it so far;)))


	8. Chapter 8

The next day you woke up at 10 o'clock in the morning and hit the road. You have never driven so long so it was kinda new for you but you made it. You stopped for lunch after 4 hours of driving. The rest of the travel passed quickly and at 8 pm you found yourself parking in front of the hotel.

You walked to the reception and asked for a room.

"So room number 88 is free. Could you spell me your name?" The man at the reception asked you.

"Actually, Could I have a room number 168?" You asked, smiling. You don't want to sleep in that room, but you should be as close as possible.

"Sure, room number 168 is free as well. But you will be alone on the whole floor, is that okay?" You just nodded. That's perfect! At least there will be no one who would hinder you in your job.

"Your name?" You spelled him your fake name-Potter and then he gave you the keys of your room.

Your room was quite nice, this is not a five-star hotel but it is much nicer than the motel you slept in last night. It was a normal hotel room with one bed, a TV and a beautiful bathroom. Because of the long drive you were very tired, so you took a long bath with bubbles.

_Tomorrow I will take care of the stupid ghost!_

You woke up at 1 in the night because you heard a scream from the room next to you. You jumped from the bed, grabbing your gun (you don't really need it for a ghost but you feel safer with it) and an iron pipe you bought in the supermarket as well and ran to the room. You knocked on the door. _The man said that the room is empty!_

"Are you okay?" You shouted and when you just heard another scream you kicked the door off the hinges. At first you didn't see anything, no lights were on. You tried the switch but obviously it wasn't working. You cursed under your breath and walked into the middle of the room, looking for the ghost. Soon enough your eyes adjusted to the dark and you noticed a woman on the floor. A young girl was covering her mouth. The ghost aka the girl took out a razer, which woke you up. You ran to them and hit the ghost with the pipe. Once the ghost disappeared you helped the woman to stand up.

"Are you okay?" You asked her. She nodded as a response.

"Okay, good, come to my room, you can't stay here." You told her, pushing her towards the door. Well more likely to a hole in the wall, because the door was lying on the floor.

Suddenly the ghost appeared again, the woman screamed and you hit it with the iron pipe again. _Now I have had enough!_

You pushed the woman into your room, grabbed the salt and a lighter, putting them in your pocket. Thank god that your pyjama have pockets. You had the pipe in your right hand and a flash light, which you had in your bag, in the other one.

"You will stay here and I will take care of it!" You told here. Your heart was pounding really fast and your body was full of adrenaline.

You locked the door of your room just to make sure, that the woman won't run away and tell the police or something. You really don't need police in this case.

You slowly walked to the room, searching for the ghost but there was no sign of it. So you started to search for something what could have belonged to the girl. Something with what she can be attached.

At first you went to the bathroom, where she died. Maybe there could be something...

And there she was, lying in the bath tub, slicing her throat. You gasped. She turned to you, standing up in the bath tub, with the blood dripping from her throat. You swallowed hard, trying to ignore the blood.

You hit her again with the pipe and she flickered and disappeared. You quickly started searching for something. _Maybe she left here the razor, which would make sense._

There was nothing in the cabinet under the sink, just the woman's stuff. And suddenly an idea hit you, maybe the razor will be behind the bath tub and the cleaner just hasn't noticed that. You wanted to look for it but as you touched the bath tub, a weird force threw you on the wall. You slumped to the ground, your head and back hurting. The girl appeared in front of you with the razor in her hand trying to cut you. But before she did anything, you hit her with the pipe. You were very exhausted right now, your strength leaving you. But you have to keep going! You rushed to the bath tub and bent down, looking for the freaking razor. You finally found it hidden behind the bath tub. You turned around with a victory look on your face, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. You heard another scream from your room. _Dammit!_  
You quickly salted the razor and burned it with a lighter. You had to throw it into the sink, so it could burn. You waited until the razor melted and then you washed it to not set a fire.

You rushed to your room, finding the woman on the bed, unconscious but hopefully alive. When you got to now, that she is still breathing, you brought her to her own room. You don't need more problems. You called an ambulance and left your room. You paid for your stay and drove away.

AN: in the next chapter you will meet the Winchesters!:))


	9. Chapter 9

Few months passed and you became quite a good hunter. You have saved a few people and killed a lot of monsters. You haven't met a lot of hunters though, just Bobby and Tamara again but you were glad that you can have more numbers on your phone that just Henry's. You have called him a few times just to make sure that he is okay or for some advice. Although the police closed the case about Sophie as an unsolved one, you were still a bit paranoid. And one more thing, you have a new tattoo on your hips, which should protect you from possessing by demons. Bobby advised you that.

You are now in a motel near Kansas City. You have been staying in this motel room number 23 already 1 week. Your room is full of pictures of strange people with whom it could have a connection. And on one wall is a big map of USA with pins and notes. Why would you have all of this in a room? Because you have finally started your search for the demon, which made you kill your best friend.

You were quietly searching for some incidents, which a demon could have done, and humming some song when suddenly the door of your room flew open. You jumped from the chair you were sitting on and pointed your gun to the door. The guy in the doorway looked quite surprised, so he raised his hands in defensive gesture. He looked familiar to you but you couldn't put his face to a name.

"Whoa, calm down, we just..." His voice trailed off when he noticed the pictures and the map on the wall.

"What do you want?!" You asked with a confidence in your voice. He turned back to you. He is quite pretty, you have to admit. He has dirty-blond hair and amazingly green eyes. You know him from somewhere!

"Ahh, yeah, sorry. I just walked to a wrong room." He started backing. His sight moved to your hips and he stopped and smirked. You didn't look down but you knew that your tattoo must have showed.

"So you are a hunter as well?" He asked with a cute smirk on his face. You lowered your gun.

"You are hunter too?" You asked shocked.

"Yes, what's your name beautiful?" He walked to you and stretched out his hand.

"(y/n) (y/l/n)" You accepted his hand and lightly shook it.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I bet you have heard of me." He winked at you. Once he has told you his name he doesn't seem to you as pretty as before. You let go his hand and pointed at the door.

"Get out." You said quietly, trying to calm down your anger. It's him, because of him and his brother the demon possessed Sophie.

"Hey, what have I done?" Dean asked, confused.

"I said, get out." You raised your voice.

"Okay,okay." He turned on his heel and closed the door behind him. You never really wanted to meet them! Even though Bobby told you about them and he said that both of them are nice guys, you still haven't forgotten what they did and you definitely haven't forgiven them. They should have taken care of the demon. It was their fault that they had failed. You stormed out of your room, slamming the door behind you. In the corner of your eye you saw Dean and Sam talking to each other in the parking lot. But you didn't look at them. Instead you just continued walking to a bar, which you have visited before. It is just 15 minutes from the motel. You need a drink.

When you got to the bar, you sat on a bar stool and ordered a shot. Once you drank it you felt a lot better so you just ordered a beer, slowly sipping it.

Suddenly someone sat next to you. You turned to the guy next to you, feeling bad again.

"What do you want Dean?" You sighed.

"I just want you to tell me what have I done to you?" He asked, drinking his own beer. You just shook your head. You won't tell a strange guy that you killed your best friend becuase he let the demon escape. Only Henry knows this story and it will stay that way.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me. Anyway, what are you doing in Kansas City?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, me and my brother Sammy," he pointed to a guy sitting at a table with his laptop, "are just passing by, but when I saw your room I thought that maybe you would use some help." He offered. You looked into his green eyes, looking for an answer. You kinda need their help. First of all your search isn't going really well and they have already found this demon once.

"Why would you want to help me? I kicked you out of my room." Dean just chuckled.

"I like women with temper." He winked at you and you felt a blush creeping on your face. You turned to your beer, trying to hide it. You took a long sip from your beer, thinking.

"Okay then. But you are not allowed to ask me questions why I am searching for this demon or how do I know some stuff." You turned back to him.

"Sure." He smiled at you and waved at his brother to come to you. Sam grabbed his laptop and sat also next to you. So you were now between the Winchesters. _Great._

"My name is Sam." Dean's brother introduced to you.

"(y/n)" You nodded at him.

"So (y/n), tell us, what are you looking for?" Dean asked you, drawing your attention back to him. So you told them about the demon you are looking for. Of course you didn't mention that it was you who saw them in the alley. Or about Sophie. You are just hoping that they won't recognise you from the news.

"Ahh, so you mean Ornias." Sam said when you finished. You shrugged. You haven't heard this name before.

"Him? Why do you want to kill this son of a bitch, (y/n)?" Dean asked you. You narrowed your eyes on him. It took a second till he realised. He rolled his eyes on you but didn't insist on your answer. Sam didn't ask what this was all about; instead he just showed you an article about him on his laptop.

**_Ornias is a fallen angel. He is described as very troublesome_********_and who enjoys strangling people born under the sign of Aquarius. Ornias has various abilities attributed to him, such as the gift of prophecy, and causing physical pain with a mere touch._**

You frowned. The information still hasn't told you why he would attack you. _Demons don't need a reason I guess._

"Interesting, so do you know where the demon is?" You asked them.

"Well we have been following him for quite a while, but we have no clue where he is right now." Sam frowned.

"Okay, let's go to my room, there could be something useful as well. Maybe something what I don't consider as important as you do." You suggested.

"I imagine other kind of fun, when I get invited to a girl's room." Dean smirked. Although you and Sam rolled your eyes, you blushed.

"Shut up Dean. Let's go before I change my mind." You jumped from the bar stool and went outside followed by Sam and Dean. On your way back Sam and Dean were talking together about some stuff, you didn't really listen. Instead you were thinking. _Maybe I should not be so mean to them. They are just trying to help. Maybe it wasn't their fault that they let the demon escape. No! They are professional hunters; they should have killed it when they had the chance._

When you came to your room, you showed them the whole research. You felt a bit uncomfortable, because this research is so personal to you. You didn't mention the little pin on the map, which was on the address of your school.

You showed them the others, where you suspected, that he was in last months. All of you agreed that you should concentrate on the people who were strangled and born under the sign of Aquarius. You found just few of the murders on your map and the other one you put away. When you did it, you realised, that the pins are now in a line, from New York to Georgia. You are quite surprised that no one has connected the murders yet.

"Do you see what I see guys?" You asked, still looking at the map.

"If you mean that the demon is heading south, then yeah."Sam responded. You moved to your laptop, looking for weather changes like floods or strong wind. You were still standing; bending to the screen. Dean and Sam were standing behind your back, quietly watching you. You browsed a while until you found it.

"So what do you guys think?" You pointed to the screen. There were local newspapers from a small city Greenville, Alabama. There is now a heavy rain and storms, which destroyed their yield. And the rain is just over Greenville, nowhere else.

"We should definitely give it a shot." Sam nodded as you turned to them. You looked at Dean, waiting for a response.

"Whatever." He shrugged. You smiled. Finally you feel that you are going after him. You are gonna kill this son of a bitch soon.

"Ahh, am I dreaming or are you actually smiling, (y/n)?" Dean raised his eyebrow.

"Shut up Winchester." You laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder. He looked into your eyes, locking them with his. You got lost in his infinitely green orbs. Sam cleared his throat to get you back to this world.

"When will we hit the road tomorrow?" He asked, looking at you.

"Ahh, well it's quite far away, so I guess we should part it to two days." You suggested.

"Yeah it's over 12 hours; we should definitely do it to be fresh for the hunt." Sam agreed.

"Okay, let's set out at 10 in the morning, like that we will get some sleep and we can stop on lunch on the way." You smiled again, when they also approved it.

"See ya tomorrow, (y/n)" They said as they were leaving. You lay on the bed once they left. _I can't believe it! I will finally kill it!_

Your phone started ringing, so you jumped from the bed and answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"Hey (y/n). How is the research going?" It was Henry. You smiled and told him about the Winchesters and how they helped you.

"Why haven't I thought of it sooner?" Henry muttered.  
"I don't really want to cooperate with them." You complained.

"(y/n), the Winchesters are great hunters and even nice boys. It wasn't their fault, you know it right?"

"Yeah-I have to go, call ya later." You hung up and threw the phone on the bed. You know he is right but you still don't fully trust them and kind of blame them for what happened to you. _If they had killed the demon none of this would have happened!_ Your mood dropped again.

It was already quite late so you decided that you will take a shower. You undressed yourself and stepped into the shower. After the shower you wrapped a towel around your body. You were whistling when you came out of the bathroom, heading to your bag to get your pyjamas. But when you found them in your bag and straightened up, you started screaming. There was a man in your room! You dropped your pyjamas.

_**AN: guess who is it?**_


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell are you doing here?" You screamed at the man in a trench coat. But what concerned you more was that you didn't hear him coming and you should have. But before he could have a chance to answer you, the door flew open, again. You started as the two men entered your room.

"What is happening?" Dean shouted with his gun raised.

"I am sorry Dean, I got to a wrong room." The man said. When Dean and Sam turned from you to the man, they lowered their guns down. Dean rubbed his eyes and Sam looked back to you, noticing that you are wearing only a towel. You looked at Dean, who begun to realise it as well. _Great._

"Could you please tell me who you are?" You asked the man, turning your sight to him. You felt the blush on your cheeks but you hoped that no one will notice. You are almost naked in a room full of handsome men after all.

"I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord." He introduced to you.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" You raised your eyebrow, looking at the Winchesters. But when they didn't answer, you started to fell weak. You ran your fingers through your hair, staring at Castiel. _Is he really an angel?_ Your eyes widened at him, when you realised that he might be an angel. You heard Dean's chuckle in the background of your mind.

"Okay, give me a minute so I can get dressed. Wait here." You told them, took your pyjamas from the ground and disappeared into the bathroom.

In the bathroom you could hear them talking but you didn't understand them. You quickly put on your shorts and an old T-Shirt of James. You washed your face to cool you down. As you looked in the mirror you thought: _Angels?_

They got quiet when you entered the room again. You sat on a bed because you weren't sure, you would make it if you stood.

"So if you are an Angel, what does that mean?" Even though you have read a lot of supernatural book you have never heard about angels. You have never really been religious but this changes everything. If there are angels there must be a God as well right?

Dean and Sam briefly told you about the angels. Castiel was just quietly watching you the whole time, which gave you Goosebumps.

After they explained you everything, you asked another question.

"How did you meet?" Sam and Dean exchanged views and then looked back at you.

"It's kinda complicated but he is our friend, you don't have to be afraid of him." Dean assured you.

"Okay." You sighed. You stood up and walked to the door.

"I-I think I need space. See you tomorrow morning." You opened the door. You weren't mad at them or anything; it was just big new information. It really surprised you.

"See ya. Sleep well." Dean smiled at you as he was leaving. Castiel apologised you again and Sam just wished you Good night. Once they left you lay in your bed, hoping that no one will disturb you again.


	11. Chapter 11

You didn't sleep very well last night. And when you woke up in the middle of night, you were thinking about heaven and hell till you fell asleep again. In the morning you took a cold shower to wake you up. At 9:50 you gave your keys back at the reception and walked to your car, waiting for Dean, Sam and Castiel. You don't really know why Castiel was here last night, but who cares. When they were finally prepared for the road, you asked them for phone numbers. You never know what can happen. Then you hit the road, you in your car and the two of them in theirs. Castiel hasn't showed up, but you didn't ask why. You didn't want to know.

In the beginning of the journey, you were following the black car of Winchesters. But then they had to fuel their car so you got into the front. They should be somewhere behind you right now.

You were driving, with your radio on, listening to music. You didn't really pay attention to the road, because you were tired and thinking about Castiel, again. Suddenly your car bumped on the road and you heard a weird noise. You squealed when the car started to go into another direction than you wanted to. You managed to stop your car on the side of the road. You got out of it and walked to the bonnet. You slowly opened it and jumped away, when a black smoke came out of it. _Shit, this doesn't look very well._

Maybe Dean or Sam could help you; boys always know how to repair a car right? You took your phone out of your pocket and called Dean's number.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but something is wrong with my car." You said quickly.

"Jeez, what have you done, (y/n)?" Dean laughed in the phone.

"I-I don't know, it just happened. I was wondering if you could help me with it?" You shyly asked.

"Sure, where are you?" He asked you.

"Mhmm.." You were trying to remember which city you just passed. "I am somewhere behind Bolivar" You responded after you remembered.

"Okay, we should be there in 10 minutes. Don't touch anything." You rolled your eyes.

"Don't worry." You hung up and sat on the grass.

After like 8 minutes you finally saw their car, you stood up and waved at them, although they were already parking in front of your car. You leaned on your car, waiting for them. Dean took out a toolbox from his car and walked towards with a smile on his face. _Why does he look so cute?_

Sam appeared next to you, yanking you out of staring at Dean. He was bending down into the bonnet, so you could look at his beautiful ass. But when his brother was next to you, you couldn't look at it anymore.

"Are you okay, (y/n)?" Sam asked you.

"Yes, I hope it's nothing." You sighed, looking at your car. You have had it like forever.

"Could any of you hand me a wrench?" Dean asked. You walked to his toolbox and grabbed a wrench.

"Here." You gave it into his stretched hand and tried to look under the bonnet. Dean was doing something with something; you don't understand cars at all. But you were curious; it was your car after all.

"How does it look like?" You asked Dean.

"Pretty bad." He turned to you. When you saw his face you had to giggle.

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"You've got a smudge on your nose." You laughed. He wiped his nose, trying to clean it. But as much as he tried it stayed where it was. You came closer to him and gently wiped the smudge with your thumb.

"Now it's gone." You smiled. You looked back into his eyes and again, you got lost in them. You shook your head, trying to not think about him in this way. But maybe it was too late.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just-just finish this." You pointed to the car and turned around to get back to Sam. He was already sitting on grass, reading some book. You sat next to him, looking over his shoulder.

"What is it?" You asked when Sam didn't say anything.

"Oh, sorry, it is about supernatural stuff." He answered.

"Show me." You sat closer to him and he started to explain you some pictures or some words you didn't understand. Meanwhile Dean was working on your car.

"I guess I am finished. You can try to start it." Dean interrupted your lesson with Sam. You stood up, dusting down your jeans. You got into your car and tried it. _Please work._

You tried to start your car a few times but your car didn't want to work.

"Oh come on!" You muttered under your breath. After the fifth try you gave up. You jumped from your seat and walked to Dean, who was frowning.

"What's wrong with my car? Why is it not working?" You whined.

"I don't know. I fixed everything I could."

"What am I going to do?" You groaned, throwing your hands in the air in frustration. Dean looked at Sam who nodded.

"Well, we have one seat free." Dean offered.

"But what about my car?"

"We can call Bobby, our friend. He would be able to take care of it." Sam joined the conversation.

"He would if he didn't live so far away. I can't ask him to drive here all the way just because of my car."

"You know Bobby?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Of course I do." You answered like it's not important.

"Don't worry (y/n). He has contacts everywhere. Someone else will drive it." Sam tried to assure you.

"I guess I have no choice then." You said, taking your phone.

"Let me call him." Dean stopped you. You raised your eyebrow in a nonverbal question, but Dean ignored it and called him by himself.

"Hey Bobby, it's Dean...do you remember (y/n)?...Yes, that's her...It's about her car..." Sam patted your shoulder.

"We should put your stuff in our car." You nodded in agreement and stopped listening to Dean.

While Dean was talking to Bobby, you and Sam moved all your stuff to Impala, what Sam calls it. You put your weapons in the trunk and your bag on the backseat.

Once you finished it, Dean ended his call. You gave him a question look when he turned to you, which he answered with a sentence you wanted to hear. Bobby will take care of your car and maybe even fix it.

"Thanks." You smiled at Dean.

"No problem." He smiled back and sat into the Impala. Sam sat on the frontseat and you on the backseat. You felt relieved when you know that someone will make sure that your car is alright. You leaned on a window and slowly fell asleep.

Suddenly you fell on the floor. You squeaked.

"That's why you should wear a seatbelt." Dean commented your fall, laughing. You sat back on your seat and even though you hated to admit that Dean was right, you fastened your seatbelt.

"How much longer will we drive?" You asked, yawning.

"30 minutes." Dean answered. You moved forward, resting your chin on Sam's backrest. Sam was still sleeping.

"I am so hungry." You complained.

"Same." Dean chuckled.

"Maybe we could stop somewhere." You suggested.

"You know that we agreed that we will stop for lunch in West Plains." He laughed at you. You groaned and sat back comfortably in your seat.

The rest of the journey passed slowly, but you killed the time with Dean and sometimes with Sam when he wasn't asleep or reading.

In the end of the journey you were quite happy that your car broke. Because if it didn't you would still hate the Winchesters which would be a shame. During the 4 hours you realised that you had hated them almost for nothing. Of course because of the messed up hunt you had to kill Sophie but it could have happened to any hunter.

When you arrived at the motel, it was already pretty dark. However, you jumped out of the car, stretching your legs.

"Wait here. I am gonna check if there are any free rooms." Dean commanded and disappeared into the darkness. You leaned on the car, looking at stars and waiting for Dean. Sam was still in the car, refusing to go out if there aren't any free rooms.

"I paid for one room for this night. I hope it isn't any problem, (y/n)." Dean said, making you jump because he walked so quietly so you didn't notice him.

"One room? There isn't one more?" You asked, maybe looking too afraid.

"What? Are you afraid of us?" Dean grinned.

"No-just..."  
"Don't worry (y/n), there are 3 beds." Dean cut in on you. You blushed. You didn't mean like that, it's just you need a personal space...But why not, at least you will save some money.  
You quickly grabbed your bag and followed Dean and Sam to your room.

You put your bag on a bed which is furthest from the door. You always sleep there because you feel safer.

It was already 10 pm and you wanted to call Bobby before you go to bed.

"I am going out." You announced and went outside before one of the boys could have said anything. You walked to the Impala, sat on the bonnet and called Bobby. He assured you that your car is on way to his place so you thanked him and wished good night. After the call with Bobby you felt like you should call Henry as well but you better let it go. When you started to feel cold, you went back in to the room. When you came back, Sam was reading and Dean was watching TV. They nodded at you and you made your way to the bathroom. You took a quick shower, put on your pyjamas - shorts and James's T-shirt - and brushed your teeth. You don't really know why you still wear James's T-Shirt. It's something from your old life but you are not the same person anymore. Hunting changed you.

When you got out of the bathroom, Dean gestured at you to watch TV with him. You were pretty tired but you didn't want to go to bed yet. You sat next to him on the couch and watched with him Dr. Sexy. After a while Sam fell asleep with nose in his book, you could hear him snoring and you started to feel sleepy as well. After few minutes you couldn't hold your eyes open and you drifted off to sleep. When you were sleeping you slowly moved closer to Dean, snuggling to his side, because you started to be a bit cold. Once you rested your head on his shoulder he chuckled. He found you cute but he still wasn't sure who you really are. You looked familiar to him, like he saw you somewhere but he couldn't remember where. Sam had the same feeling but he couldn't remember either. When you started to shiver, he put his arm around you, pulling you closer to warm you up. Once he started to feel sleepy, he took you in his arms and gently put you on your bed. He covered you with a blanket and also went to his own bed.

_**AN: This is such a long chapter! I hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes, if you see something, just tell me:)**_

_**I hope you like this story so far:)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Footsteps woke you up in the morning. You kept your eyes closed and waited for the best moment to defend yourself. Slowly and as quietly as possible you reached for your gun under the pillow. And then all at once you sat up with your gun raised, looking for the invader in your room. But there was just Dean, sitting at the table, doing something on a laptop.

"Whoa, calm down, it's just me." Dean said after you pointed your gun at him. You put your gun down on your covers, rubbing your eyes.

"Sorry Dean, I am just not used to be in the same room with someone. It was a long time when I was..." You stopped talking. Dean was quietly watching you, not saying anything.

"Where's Sam?" You said, trying to change the subject.

"He went for a run." Dean answered. You ran your fingers through your hair, smiling. _This is it. Today I am gonna kill Ornias._ You jumped from the bed, when you realised something.

"Dean?"

"Mhm?" He was still looking at the screen.

"How did I get to bed last night?" You put your hands on our hips.

"I brought you there, when you fell asleep on the couch. I didn't want to wake you up." He answered like it was nothing with his eyes glued to the screen. Your jaw dropped and your eyes widened. Dean brought you to bed?

"Thanks I guess." You said quickly, taking your stuff and disappeared in to the bathroom. You leaned on the door, trying to calm down your heart, which was pounding super fast. _What the hell is happening to me?_ You looked down to your sleeping T-shirt and suddenly you wanted it to be Dean's one, not James's one. You shook your head, getting rid of the imagines. You changed your clothes and made you look yourself like a human. You were wearing your hunting jeans and an old T-shirt. When you got out of the bathroom, Sam was already waiting and slipped in to the bathroom right after you. You moved to the kitchen and made yourself a cup of coffee. You were quietly sipping your coffee and watching Dean, admiring his strong jaw and his sandy hair. Suddenly he looked at you, catching you staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." You stuttered, looking anywhere but him. Once you finished your coffee, you came closer to him, looking over his shoulder at the screen.

"So when will we set out?" You asked Dean.

"After Sammy will be ready." Dean answered, looking at you. He frowned.

"What?"

"You know, you just look so familiar to me. Like I have seen you somewhere. Haven't we met before?" He examined you. _Shit, he knows something._

"No, I don't think so." You lied. Although he didn't believe you, he let it be and didn't ask any more questions. You turned around and went to the bed to start packing.

You were bending down, picking your stuff from the floor, when someone slapped your ass. You slowly straightened up, looking at Dean who was packing his own things. When he noticed that you were staring at him, he shrugged.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He winked at you. Your face turned a shade of deep red. _Why am I acting so weird? It's just a guy and I am a damn hunter!_

Once all of you were ready to go, you left the room and hit the road in Impala. When you arrived in Greenville you were so freaking tired, but you have a job to do. It was 5 o'clock in the evening.

"Ok, how do we find him now?" You turned to Dean and Sam, when you got to a motel.

"Well last time, in New York, he was staying in an old abandoned building, so I guess we should check if here are any of them and look for him there." Dean shrugged.

"I have already found some, when we were at the lunch. We can set up right now, if you want. Before it gets dark." Sam showed you a list of buildings on his laptop. You started to feel nervous. Of course you wanted to kill the demon but it was **this** demon. What if it goes wrong? What if you get yourself or the Winchesters killed? You got lost in your thoughts.

"(y/n)?" Sam waved his hand in front of your face, because you haven't answered.

"EHh, sorry. Sure, let's go." You smiled. All of you took your guns and made your way to Impala.

The first one on the list was an old farm and it looked super creepy. Dean opened the trunk, taking a weird knife from it and passing you some salt and holy water.

"What is it?" You asked him pointing at the knife.  
"Oh, that's Ruby's knife, it kills demons." He answered.  
"What do you mean? Nothing can kill a demon, you can only exorcise it." You frowned.

"Nope, this knife can kill them."

"That's great, give it to me." You reached your hand for the knife. Dean raised his eyebrow.

"Seriously (y/n)? I am not gonna lend it to you."

"But Dean..." You protested.

"No, the end." He shook his head. You crossed your arms on your chest, frowning. You want to kill him. _I can take it from him later. _You smirked at this thought and fortunately Dean didn't notice that.

There was no one in the farm or nothing what would suggest that a demon stays there. You explored three more buildings until you finally found the right one. It was a former school, so it was huge. You were standing alone in a room, because Dean and Sam went to other directions to explore it faster.  
So you were standing alone with your gun raised and holy water in your pocket, when you noticed a weird symbol on the wall. _What is that?_ You walked closer to the sign and touched it with your hand. It was painted with blood! And a fresh one. The adrenaline started to fill your body and your heart started to beat faster.

"Oh, look who is here." A voice was heard from the corridor. A young woman stepped into the room, grinning. You shot her.

"I wasn't expecting that I would see you again." Ornias smirked, ignoring the bullet in her chest. Her eyes turned black and before you could scream for Dean or Sam, he threw you on a wall. You pretty hit your right arm and head, but you could stand. You slowly stood up, looking into her black eyes.

"So what are you gonna do now?" She smiled. You didn't wait for anything more, you started to exorcise him out of the woman's body. You said maybe one sentence before you were pinned to the wall, your legs not touching the floor. But you were prepared for this. When you hit the wall, your phone started to play a recording of your voice, exorcising the demon.  
"What is this? Where do you have it?" She shouted, but it was already too late. The woman started to scream in agony and soon enough a black smoke got out of her mouth and disappeared. You fell on the ground, breathing heavily. Ornias might have broken your arm, but you are not sure. You touched your head, which was bleeding.

"Guys!" You screamed. Dean ran into the room, before you even finished your shriek. He had to hear the gunshot. Dean looked at you then at the woman. He knelt to her, trying if she's still breathing, but you shot her so she must be dead anyway. When he got to know that she's dead, he knelt to you.

"Show me your head." He said softly, brushing your hair away from the wound. When Sam appeard, he looked at you and Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, I am gonna take care of the body." He said, picking up the woman from the floor.

"I think that your head should be ok, we just need to stitch it up. Is anything else hurting you?" Dean asked. You could hear the concern in his voice.

"I might have broken my arm." You tried to lift it, but you couldn't. The pain was too strong.

"Dammit, ehh, let me try if Cass is available." Dean stood up.

"Cas?"  
"Yeah, the Angel you met before?"

"Ohh, okay." You became a bit worried. Why would the angel help you? You are a total stranger after all. The Winchesters told you about him quite a lot but you see no reason, why would he heal you. Dean walked out of the room and Sam walked in.  
"Where is the body?" You asked.

"I burned it." Sam shrugged.

"Do you want me to help you to get to the car?" Sam asked, coming closer to you.

"No, I think it should be OK." You slowly stood up, clutching your right arm to your chest. You hissed of pain so Sam rushed to you, putting his arm around your waist to support you.

"Thanks, Sam." You said with a pained grimace.

When you got to the car, Dean was already waiting for you. He opened the door for you and Sam helped you sit down.

"I tried to call Cass, but he hasn't been answering, sorry about that (y/n)" Dean looked at you through the rear-view mirror.

"That's alright." You said tiredly.

Dean quickly drove to the hospital, where the doctor put your arm in plaster. He also stitched up your wound on the head. When you came out of the doctor's office and Dean saw you, he grinned and Sam raised his thumbs. You rolled your eyes.

"Ohh, you know I am really wondering how you will manage it on our own with a broken arm." He chuckled. What? You thought that they are going to stay with you until you get well. Or at least you hoped so.

"Don't listen to him, (y/n). Of course you can stay with us until your arm heals." Sam smiled at you. You let out a sigh of relief. You thankfully nodded at Sam and then turned to Dean, who was now smirking.

"I can still kick your ass." You smiled widely at him. You heard Sam's chuckle but Dean's eyes darkened.  
"Oh, I would like to see that." He responded. Both of you were sizing up each other. Sam awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Guys, you can have a fight, when (y/n) won't have a broken arm. Let's go." Dean turned on his heel and followed his brother outside.

"I would definitely kick his ass." You muttered under your breath and walked outside.

Dean drove to the motel, where you were staying. On the way you agreed that you will head to the bunker tomorrow, which the boys have already told you about.

When you arrived at the motel, you rushed to your bed and lay there. You were so freaking exhausted! And still kind of couldn't believe that you killed the demon. You are finally free. Maybe you could start a new life, a normal one.

"You are not gonna take a shower?" Dean lightly patted your shoe.

"Yeah, in a minute." You mumbled.

After Dean and Sam changed in the shower and it was your turn, you stood up with your pyjamas in your left hand and rushed into the bathroom. You started to undress yourself, but it was kinda hard to do it just with one arm. Especially when you are a right-hander. So at first you put off your jeans and then you started putting off your t-shirt. But it got stuck on the right arm and you couldn't see, because over your head was the stupid t-shirt. You started to fight with your t-shirt, but because of the wet floor you slipped and fell down. As you fell, you screamed.

"(y/n)? Are you alright?" Dean knocked on the door.

"Yeah yeah." You huffed through the t-shirt. You tried to stand up from the ground, but you couldn't. Your arms were stuck in the t-shirt so you couldn't use them as a support. And because you were lying on your tummy, you just couldn't stand up!

"Guys?!" You shouted.

"Yeah?" Dean answered.

"I could use some help!"

After few seconds the door slowly opened, or that's what you heard. The next thing you heard was Dean laughing.

"Hahaha, Sammy, come here, you have got to see this." He called for his brother. If you could stand up you would kick him in the balls for this. You heard footsteps and then laughter.

"Guys! It's not funny!"

"Okay,okay sorry." Dean laughed one last time.

"Do you need to help me with her?" Sam asked his brother.  
"No, that's alright." Suddenly strong hands grabbed your elbows, pulling you up. As you were standing up, you nearly fell on Dean, but he held you tightly. He let go your elbows and grabbed your t-shirt. He pulled it up, meeting your eyes. Your face was so red! You were standing in front of him just in underwear!

"Mmm...thanks." You said slowly.

"You don't need help with these?" He smirked, pointing at your underwear.  
"No, I can do this by myself."

"Such a shame." He winked at you as he was leaving. You took a quick shower and then went directly to bed. You fell asleep even though Sam and Dean were still talking to each other.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day you woke up with a huge headache. Your right arm was itching you in the plaster and you couldn't even scratch it. You sat up, glancing around the room. The Winchesters were still sleeping, so you as quietly as possible crept to the door with your phone in the hand. You slowly opened the door, looking behind you if they are still sleep. And then you sneaked out of the room, closing the door behind you. You were only in your pyjamas, but you didn't care. It is anyway too early for someone to be awake, 8 am. You walked further from the room, wanting to have some privacy. When you were sufficiently far, you called Henry.

"Yeah?" He answered. He was wide awake; he usually wakes up sooner than you.

"I killed him." You whispered into the phone.

"What?"

"I killed the demon, Henry. Sophie is avenged." You grinned, although he couldn't see it.

"When? You ok?"  
"Last night. Yeah I just broke my arm."

"What? Why? I thought you are with Winchesters?" He raised his voice.  
"Yes I am, they have helped me a lot." You tried to calm him down.

"Hm...okay. So are you gonna stay with them until you get well? I wouldn't like to see you alone with a broken arm."  
"Yes, we are gonna travel to the bunker." You assured him.

"Ok. Take care." He said before he hung up. You were kind of surprised, that Henry was mad when he got to know that you broke your arm. It's just an arm. You slowly walked back to the room. When you came back, they were still sleeping. You had to smile; both of them looked so cute.

You made yourself a cup of tea, washing down a pill against the headache, which you found in your bag. Then you changed your shorts into jeans, but you kept James's t-shirt on. It is really easier to put it off and on; you did it by yourself yesterday after the shower. Like that Dean or Sam doesn't need to help you to get dressed. You sat at the table with your laptop, putting your headphones on, listening to music and browsing through some news. It was kinda uncomfortable to do it with your left hand, but after a while you got used to it. You didn't find anything new about Sophie's case, which made you a bit happier. It means that they really closed it! When the clock struck 10 am, you disconnected your headphones from your laptop, letting the music playing aloud to wake up the boys.

You heard the grunts but that was all they did. You stood up, walking to the beds.

"Wake up!" You shouted and grabbed Dean's blanket, pulling it down. What you didn't expect was to see him just in boxers. You froze for a moment, staring at his bare chest. Then you better turned to Sam's bed and did the same. Sam was wearing a t-shirt and boxers, such a shame.

"(y/n)...what are you doing? Turn the crappy music down." Dean said sleepily.

"My music is not crappy. And if you don't want to listen to it, you have to turn it down by yourself."

"What time is it?" Sam sat up, trying to comb his hair with his fingers.

"It's already 10, so move your asses." You sat back to your laptop, turning the music even more up. Sam walked past you, going to the bathroom and Dean finally got up. Suddenly you felt his arm on your backrest and the other one grabbed the mouse and turned off the music. He was so close! Your heart started to beat faster.

"How long are you awake, (y/n)?" He asked you.

"Mm...about 2 hours." You shrugged.

"So why are you still wearing your pyjamas?"

"It's just the t-shirt."

"So you don't need any help to get dressed today?" You could hear his smirk.

"Nope." You answered as naturally as you could.

"As you wish." He patted your shoulder and walked back to his bed to get dressed. You inhaled deeply, trying to call down your heart.

Then next two days, you were travelling to the bunker. You were driving longer, because you didn't need to be fresh for some hunt. When you arrived at the bunker, the Winchesters showed you most of the rooms and gave you one, in which you are going to sleep. You room was opposite to Dean's and next to Sam's.


	14. Chapter 14

Few days passed and you became slightly annoyed about your rm. You couldn't properly eat, drive yourself somewhere or just even write! And Dean was teasing you all the time about it, especially about the t-shirt, because that was the only thing you hasn't changed yet and it started to be quite gross. But you didn't have any choice! You woke up quite late today, it's already 11 am. You jumped from the bed, changed your sleeping pants into some jeans and went to kitchen to make a breakfast.

When you got to the kitchen, you could hear the boys from the library, talking probably about a case.

"Good morning." You said loud enough for them to hear you. You earned greetings from them as well. You made yourself a cup of tea and walked to the library to find out what they are doing. They were browsing some news, looking for some cases.

"Any luck?" You asked, sipping your tea.

"No so far." Sam replied. You glanced around and a basket full of dirty clothes caught your eyes.

"Whose is this?" You pointed to the basket.

"That's mine, why? Do you need to wash something?" Sam asked you.

"Actually yes. I can put it there with my clothes, is that okay?" You grabbed the basket with your left hand, resting it on one of your hips.

"You sure you can carry it?" Dean teased you. You ignored him, looking at Sam.

"Yeah sure, thanks." Sam nodded. You smiled at him and walked out of the library, heading to your room. You grabbed your dirty clothes, which isn't a lot, because you keep wearing the same t-shirt.

When you got to the laundry and put your clothes and Sam's in the washing machine, you looked at your t-shirt. _Maybe I should wash it as well._ So you put it off, adding it to the rest and turned on the washing machine. You looked at the time. It should be finished in 2 hours. You turned on your heel, peeking out of the door. You were just in your jeans and your bra, so you needed to get quickly into your room without the Winchesters noticing. When you made sure, that there was no one, you started running to your room.

You were just looking behind you, when you bumped into someone. _Shit._ You would fall down, if he didn't catch you by placing his hands on your back. You looked up to see Dean's smirk.

"So why are you running around the bunker just in your underwear?"

"I-I had to wash my t-shirt."

"I see." He eyed you, which made you blush even more, not to say that the hands on your back were already enough. But you got an idea!  
"You know, maybe you could lend me one." You smiled at him.

"Ohh..okay, you can choose." He stopped holding you and opened the door to his room. Once you stepped into his room, the scent hit you. It smelled like Dean! He opened one of his drawers, gesturing at you to come closer. You shyly came to him and chose one of the blue ones. You quickly put it on. It was so soft and it totally smelled like him.  
"Thanks, Dean." You blushed, looking at him. He just nodded at you.

"Ahh, I think I should get back to Sammy." He nervously scratched his head.

"Sure thing. Do you need any help?"

"Ahh, yeah, just...no let's go." You hesitantly walked out of the room followed by Dean. _Was he just nervous because of me? No...That's not possible._

When you got to the room, Sam looked at you weirdly, a little smirk spread over his face.

"So you had fun while I am here researching?" Sam leaned on his chair, looking at you. _Wait, what?_ Suddenly it hit you.

"Omg no, we did-didn't do anything." You stuttered and blush even more. Sam looked behind, probably looking at Dean, with a question look.

"I just lent her my t-shirt." Dean answered behind your back. You quickly sat down, hiding your face behind your laptop.

"Let's find us a case!" Sam returned to his research and you begun your own. At first you browsed normal news but when you didn't find anything, you started to search on Google. You entered words such as: 'Mysterious murder', 'No evidences' and so on. After a while an interesting article appeared on your screen. It was about a missing girl, who is just 16 years old. As you read through the article, you started to feel really bad. When you read what the mum said, it was like reading it about your own mum. It was really heartbreaking and you started to feel how your eyes filled with water. You sobbed, jumping from your chair and ran to your room. You heard the boys saying something, but you didn't respond. You closed the door behind you and fell into your bed, silently crying. You haven't realised until now how much you miss your family or James or even Sophie.

A knock on the door interrupted your cry.  
"(y/n)?" Dean asked.

"Are you alright, what happened?" Sam joined.

"Nothing, I am fine." You lied and even you could hear the sobs in your voice.

"(y/n), can we come in?" Dean put another question to you.

"No, I need to be alone for a while."  
"But maybe-"  
"No, just go away." You cut in on Sam.

"But you know that we are here for you, right?" Sam tried to cheer you up.

"Yes...just go, please." After this sentence you heard quiet footsteps leaving the corridor. You relieved. And then the worst idea ever occurred to you. You grabbed your phone and dialled one number, which you can never forget.

"Yes?"

"Hi mum." You said. There was a silence on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry, who's this?"

"It's me, (y/n)" Suddenly your mom started screaming.

"(y/n)? Is this really you?"

"Yeah mum, it's me." You started crying into the phone and your mum joined you when she realised what you are doing.

"What happened sweetie? Where have you been?"

"I am so sorry mum, for everything."

"You don't have to be sorry. I know you didn't do it, sweetheart." You didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, so you remained silent.

"Come back home, we miss you all."

"I miss you too mum, but I can't." You whispered.

"Of course you can." You could even imagine her smile when she said that.

"I am so sorry, I gotta go." You quickly hung up before she could say anything else. This was a huge mistake. Now you have to buy a new sim card. You turned off your phone just in case.

This phone call didn't make you feel better at all. You only have given your mum a false hope, that you will come back home. You buried your head into the pillow and stayed there for God's know how long.


	15. Chapter 15

After few hours you became hungry and bored. You felt a bit better. Not homesick anymore and you will have to pull yourself together eventually. You can't stay the whole day in bed.

You rolled off the bed and tiredly stood up. You crept out of your room and walked towards the fridge in order to find some food. Once you ate something, you joined the boys in the library. They raised their heads in surprise when you entered. They stared at you for moment speechless.

"I don't want to talk about it." You said calmly and sat on a chair in front of your computer. The boys just nodded and returned to their own researches. You started hunting for a case, maybe it will help you to think about something else than your family.

Even though you just wanted to find a case, you found something else. You had a bad luck this day. There was a new article and you didn't like it all. You gasped when you saw it.

"(y/n)? What's wrong?" Sam, who was sitting next to you, looked over your shoulder.

"Is that you?" He asked when he saw the article. _Yes it is._ Your mum called the police in order to find you after you called her. Because of the stupid call the case was opened again. You heard Dean, who came to the other side.

"Yes." You answered after few minutes.

"I think you should tell us what all this is about." Dean said softly, placing his hand on your shoulder.

"I-I..." You tried to say something but you just couldn't.

"We are here for you, (y/n). No matter what happened." Sam invited you to open up to them. You inhaled deeply, trying to calm yourself down. After that you finally told them your whole story. That you saw them in alley and that the same demon possessed your best friend which made you kill her. How Henry trained you and how you screwed it up today by calling your mum. You would expect that they would judge you because of the call. But they accepted it and instead of chiding you heard a story about how they became hunters. They told you the whole story and you were amazed what they have been through. Your life looks like a fairytale compared to theirs.

Suddenly a loud knock was heard which made all of you jumped a little. The moment was broken so Dean and Sam went up the stairs to check it out. It turned out that it was only Castiel. While they were walking down the stairs you stood up, prepared to face the angel.

"Hello, (y/n)." Castiel nodded at you, coming closer to you. When he tried to place two fingers on your forehead you ran away from him and hid behind Dean. He chuckled at your actions, but you couldn't help yourself. You were scared. Dean reached behind himself, grabbing you by your shoulder and pushing you forward.

"He just wants to heal you." He smiled at you, but you could see the amusement in his green eyes. You slowly walked back to Cass. Once Castiel touched you, you felt the warm spread in your body, flowing into your right arm. You could wiggle your arm a little in the plaster, which was a good sign.

"Thank you." You hugged the angel because he made the day a little better. Castiel was taken by surprise so he just patted your back.

"Ok, how will get rid of this?" You raised your right arm, turning to the brothers. Dean stepped forward.  
"Come with me." He started to walk away so you quickly followed him, before he disappears in the corridors. He walked up stairs which led in to an enormous garage. He grabbed a hammer and gestured at you to come closer.

"Place your arm on the desk." He commanded. You looked at him a bit worried.

"You don't trust me?" He chortled. You hesitantly placed your arm on the desk. Dean raised his hand, holding a hammer and carefully banged into the plaster. It cracked so the next step was easy. Dean smoothly halved the plaster so you could easily put out your arm. You stretched it and when everything seemed to be alright, you grinned.

"How does it feel?" He smiled.

"Great."

"Cool, then we can have the fight tomorrow." He wickedly looked at you. _Oh._

"You mean it seriously?" You raised your eyebrow.

"Of course. I want to see you kicking my ass." He winked at you and headed back to the living room to Sam and Castiel.

"I will totally kick your ass."  
"We will see, (y/n)." He turned to you, smirking.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning you woke up quite early. You slept like a baby, because you arm wasn't anymore in the freaking plaster so you could sleep on your tummy. With a yawn you showed up at the kitchen, nodding at Sam, who was already sitting at the table.

"So do you have any plan?" He asked you when you were making yourself a coffee.

"About what?" You turned to him, leaning on the kitchen units and slowly sipping your coffee.

"About Dean." He smiled at you. You started to choke on the coffee. Does he know about your crush?

"What-what do you mean?" You stuttered, obviously your face turned a shade of deep red.

"The fight?" He raised his eyebrow. You relieved, when you realised that he didn't talk about the crush you have on his brother.

"Mmm...not really. I hope he will forget." You shrugged, acting normally again.

"(y/n), it's Dean. He won't forget it, trust me." Sam chuckled. You thought for a moment and then sat opposite to him at the table.

"Tell me Sam, do you know any of his weak spots?" You grinned at him.

"I can't tell you about it, (y/n)." He shook his head.

"Come on! You gotta tell me. I need to defeat him." You pleased.

"What's in it for me?" He smirked.

"I dunno. I can do something for you, if you want." You suggested. Sam thought for a moment and then turned to you with a big smirk on his face. _Maybe I shouldn't have suggested it._

"If I tell you his weak spots, you will have to do research instead of me for..." He paused for a while.

"For a month." He ended.

"For a month?" You exclaimed.

"Yes." He grinned.

"I thought you love it!"

"I do like books, just not the ones about real monsters in languages I don't even know about. I prefer reading normal books." He shrugged. You thought for a bit, trying to sort out your priorities and defeating Dean won.

"Deal." You nodded. Sam smiled and stood up.

"What are you doing?" You asked, confused.

"I have to show it to you, let's go to the gym."

Sam led you to the gym, which you didn't know that even exists. It was a normal gym with some machines and dumbbells. In the middle was a mat, where now Sam stood.

"Come here, don't worry, I won't hurt you." He grinned. You frowned at him but went there anyway. _I am not a little girl!_

Sam taught you a lot of smart moves, which you can use against Dean.

When Dean showed up with his messy hair at the kitchen, yawning, you were calmly eating your breakfast.

"Good morning." You nodded at him, pretending that you just woke up as well. Dean sat next to you, eating his own breakfast.

"Where's Sammy?" He asked you.

"I think he's in the library." You shrugged. You stood up when you finished, putting your plate in the sink. You turned back to Dean, smiling at him.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about the fight, Dean." Your smile widened.

"Sure I haven't." He smirked.

"When you are ready, knock on my door." You winked at him and left the room. You felt confident, super confident!

You lay on your bed and started reading a book, waiting for Dean. You hoped that it won't take him too long. You can't wait to beat him.

After a while you heard a soft knock. You slowly stood up and opened the door to see Dean smiling at you. You smiled back and followed him to the gym. Both of you stood on the mat, taking fighting stances. You looked directly in Dean's green eyes and started to think how to begin.

"I will be nice to you, promise." He smirked. You narrowed your eyes on him.

"Come on, punch me, I don't want-" You didn't let him finish it, you pretended that you will punch him but instead you tripped him down. Sam told you that Dean's left leg is a bit weaker, which made it a lot easier.

Dean fell down on his back with a groan. You didn't wait for him to stand up and jumped on him. You sat on his tummy and secured his arms under your legs, impeding him to stand up or just push you away.

"Ha! I told you!" You smirked at him. Dean was looking at you shocked, but then his face changed.

"Did Sam tell you about it?" He asked you, narrowing his eyes.

"About what?" You tried to play dumb.

"About my weakness, my left leg, that's how you knocked me you down."

"What? You have a weak spot?" You lied, but because you are a terrible liar, he saw right through you.

"Oh I am gonna kill him! But first I have to deal with you." He exclaimed.

"Haha, I already-" This time, Dean didn't let you finish your sentence. You don't really know how he did it. Maybe it was just because he is stronger than you. Anyway he somehow rolled over you and caught your hands in his grip. He was holding them above your head, lightly pressing your body with his own on the mat.

You closed your eyes, expecting a punch but instead of it soft lips crushed into yours. You opened your eyes in shock just to meet Dean's green beautiful orbs. When you realised what he was doing, you slightly opened your mouth to give him access. When his tongue got inside your mouth, you moaned softly. As soon as he let go of your hands, you tangled them into his hair, pulling him closer. He placed his on your hips, slowly stroking your sides.

When you bit his lower lip he groaned softly, which made you smile into the kiss. Dean moved from your lips on your neck, biting and sucking your skin. You moved your hands on his back, clutching his shoulders. Meanwhile his hands travelled towards your breasts and cupped them. You moaned again and arched your back. When Dean put off your t-shirt he looked into your eyes.

"You ok with this?" He asked you.

"Hell yeah." You exclaimed and kissed him even harder. And that's how you agreed on the best sex you have ever had.

_**AN: Ok guys, I don't really know if I should write more, so if you want me to continue in this story, message me or post a review. You could even tell me ideas how I should continue. If I don't receive any of it, I will just stop and write a new story.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one and maybe I will se you again reading my next one:) **_


End file.
